


The Threeway

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - 20th-21st c., Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Authority Figures, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Israeli Politics, Multi, Politics, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, political slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Herzog, Avigdor Lieberman and Benjamin "Bibi" Netanyahu get drunk.  You can guess what happens ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Threeway

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a slash fiction, and I'm sorry (Not sorry)if this scars your little eyes. Anyways I pretty much secured my place in hell for writing about this and all the world leaders and politicians I have defiled. Enjoy!

Avigdor Lieberman clasped the silver flask in his hand. It was in the evening hours in Jerusalem and he was staying at Isaac’s house tonight and he was beyond exhausted from the day’s work.  
“Should I get you anything? Maybe some wine or shnapps?” Herzog asked with a smile.  
“I’ll take maybe a glass of Bourbon.” Lieberman said.  
Isaac then went over to the cabinets in the game room and got out two glasses and a bottle of aged Kentucky Bourbon. He then poured an even amount of the liquor in each cup and then brought the two cups to the table.  
“Mmmm, smells like the country.” Lieberman said. Buji knew that Lieberman’s family is from the former Soviet Union, he asked Lieberman about any childhood memories but Lieberman said that they were rarely any happy times.   
“So Avigdor, how is the family?” Buji asked.  
“They’re all studying, I’ve gotten used to things since my wife left, but so far it’s okay. I have been trying to learn better English.” Lieberman said.  
“Well, maybe you should ask Bibi, he speaks fluent English,” Buji said. Both knew that Bibi was working later but a quick text shot to Buji said that he’ll come to his house soon.  
“So when’s Bibi coming here?” Avigdor asked.  
Buji then checked his watch and said: “He should be here by eight something.” He smiled.   
“Well, he is a busy man. Meanwhile, I have to deal with a boatload of work.” Avigdor then cracked open the bottle and poured some more Bourbon for himself.  
“Really, why?”   
“Being the head of a far right party is a whole lot of work. I am my Bibi’s right hand.” Avigdor said. “You want another drink?” He asked.  
“Sure, I’ll take two more shots.” Buji then watched as Avigdor deftly poured another round of Bourbon into his glass. Buji then took the glass and downed it. The liquid tasted like fire going down his throat, but it also had a sweet taste in his stomach.  
“Hey, this reminds me of the passage in the torah where it says that something tastes bitter as wormwood going down, but in your stomach tastes sweet like honey.” Buji said.  
“I am not religious my love, but I have no religion.” Avigdor smiled. Buji then poured himself some more Bourbon, “Jus a little bit more-oh” Buji accidentally dropped the bottle onto the floor, sending glass fragments all over the room. “I’m sorry Avigdor, I’m such a klutz.” Avigdor leaned a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay love I can help,” He then leaned over and started picking up the shattered glass. Buji then smiled his heart was warm. When he reached down to pick up the fragment of glass, he realized that there was blood on his shirt. “Avigdor, did you cut yourself?” Buji asked.  
“I don’t know, I didn’t feel anything Isaac,” Avigdor then lifted his hand from the floor so see a gash on his palm. “Oh Avigdor, I’ll get you something. You sit down and I’ll finish cleaning up. I know where some gauze is.” Buji then swept up the rest of the mess and went into the hallway bathroom returning with some gauze and some medical tape.  
“It’s fine Yitzhak, It’s just a-” Avigdor was interrupted by a kiss on the lips from Buji.  
They stayed in the kiss not realizing the door opening. “It seems like I almost missed the party.”  
Buji then quickly pulled away and turned around. Bibi’s tall figure stood in the doorway of the kitchen.  
“Oh hello love,” Buji then kissed Bibi on the cheek.   
Bibi’s eyes then went to Avigdor who was sitting in a chair smiling.  
“What happened?” Bibi asked.  
“Me and Avigdor had few drinks. I broke a bottle and Avigdor cut himself on it.” Buji smiled. “Speaking of which, I think his dressing needs changing.” He added with a smile. Then he went to get the medical supplies.  
Bibi then turned to Avigdor. “Is he drunk?”  
“A little Bibi, we just had a few drinks.” Avigdor said with a smile.  
Bibi then moved over the table and picked up the bottle of Bourbon. “It seems you had more than a few,” He said with a chuckle. He then got himself a cup and poured himself some Bourbon.  
“Here are the medical supplies,” Buji then plopped the kit on the table.  
“Now tell me if this hurts,” Bibi said as he slowly removed the bandage, careful not to cause Avigdor any pain, and slowly ran a cloth soaked in alcohol over the cut.  
“No it doesn’t hurt at all Bibi,” Avigdor said calmly. Then Buji looked Avigdor in the eyes, and the three men looked at each other. Buji then leaned over and kissed the Defense Minister’s hand, working his way all up the the knuckles. Bibi stopped for a moment and then Buji then kissed Avigdor on the lips. The kiss was short and sweet with a bit of tongue, Bibi sensing the moment was upon them all, started planting small yet tender kisses up Avigdor’s neck, sometimes sucking on it and surely leaving bruises that would stay the next day. Buji and Avigdor pulled away from the french kiss, and Bibi looked Buji in the eyes for only a moment and then firmly kissed him on the lips. It lasted long and the moment was electrifying, Buji then pulled away for a short moment.  
“Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” He said with a sly smile. The three men filed down to Buji’s bedroom, Bibi locking the door behind them. Buji then kissed Bibi firmly, his arms reaching down to undo his tie, Avigdor was kissing up Bibi’s neck, nipping at whatever skin was exposed by his shirt. He then helped Bibi slide his jacket off of him and soon, Bibi was naked. The other two men followed suit and tossed the rest of their clothing onto the floor of the bedroom. Like small children they explored each other’s bodies, running their hands everywhere from their chests to even intimate places. Finally Avigdor piped up.  
“So what do we do now?” He asked.  
“I dunno, it’s been awhile ever since we had sex,” Buji said with a giggle.  
“Well, I heard of a 69 sex position,” Bibi said.  
“What the hell’s that?” Buji asked.  
“It’s when two men, one lying down, and another one sits on top of his face, and both of the them suck each other off,” Bibi said with a smile.  
“But, there’s three of us Bibi,” Avigdor said curtly.  
“Well, it didn’t say that one couldn’t have anal sex with the man on the bottom!” Bibi said with a mischievous grin.  
“Okay, but who’s going to be on top and who’s going to be on the bottom?” Buji asked.  
“I would rather be on top,” Bibi said with a big grin on his face. Buji smiled back.  
“Okay, I can be on the bottom, but I worry about Avigdor pushing into me. What if it hurts?” Buji asked.  
“Buji, if it hurts I’ll stop, I will go gentle on you. I promise,” Avigdor said. “I would never forgive myself if I hurt you Buji,” He steadily added.  
Avigdor then positioned himself to enter Herzog. Then Bibi stopped him.  
“Wait! You forgot the lube!” Bibi said.  
“Oh,” Avigdor giggled. “Silly me, Buji do you have any lube?”   
“In the front drawer, first one.” Buji said.  
“Okay,” Lieberman then got off the bed and went to the chest of drawers. He then dug through the first drawer looking for signs of the lube. “Where is it, where is it, got it!” He then retrieved a white bottle and then sat back down onto the bed. He then squirted some of the stuff onto his hand and coated himself. When he was done, he sat the lube onto the nightstand.  
He then positioned himself to enter Buji. “Ready?” Lieberman asked.  
“Ready.” Buji replied. Avigdor then slowly eased his length into Bujis hole being careful not to harm the other man in the process. Meanwhile Bibi then sat on Herzog’s face, slowly easing his dick into the other man’s mouth. He then slowly bent down and placed his mouth on Herzog’s genitals and slowly began sucking on them, enveloping the other man’s length in warmth. Lieberman was hard at work, slowly pulling his member in and out of Herzog’s body and Buji was moaning while at it. Bibi bobbed his mouth along Buji’s cock, enveloping it in warmth and even taking in the other man’s balls into his mouth. He felt a similar motion with Buji, who was blowing him and sometimes even nipping at his dick, leaving marks that would surely be seen the next day. Soon, Lieberman pulled out of Buji and Bibi pulled away from Buji’s dick with a smack of his lips. All three men reclined back into the bed.  
Buji then made the first move. He then tackled Bibi, effectively pinning him down onto the bed. Bibi’s head then hit the the board of the bed, causing a loud thud. Buji stopped.  
“Benjamin love are you okay?” Buji asked. Avigdor then lifted Bibi’s head, checking for any concussion.  
“It’s fine my dears,” Bibi smiled. He then firmly kissed Buji. Lieberman, not wanting to lose out on the action, started nipping along the lines of Buji’s neck, he lightly sucked on the other man’s neck, leaving spots that would surely remain the next day. Buji then took some lube and coating Bibi’s ass. He then took one of his fingers and slipped it into him, curling it so to hit Bibi’s prostate. This caused Bibi to half scream and half moan in pleasure. Avigdor was then kissing up Bibi’s chest, and soon worked his way up to his lips. Soon, Bibi and Lieberman were in a liplock and all three men fought to maintain contact, for if it broke between them, it would be a terrible sin.  
Avigdor then moved down to Bibi’s crotch, where he lightly began blowing him and sucking on his entire length. He alternated with sucking Bibi’s cock and fondling with his balls. He squeezed them tightly, enough to cause some mild discomfort. Bibi then responded with and arch of his back. “God Avigdor, keep on going,” He moaned in between gasps. Soon, Avigdor could feel the taste of Bibi’s seed in his mouth. He eagerly lapped up every drop of Bibi’s seed and he moved to Bibi’s mouth, firmly kissing the other man and forcing him to taste his own seed. The kiss was long and blissful, and Bibi didn’t mind the fact that he was swallowing his own semen.  
All three men reclined back, panting from the experience, relishing in the bliss from each other’s presence. Their hands felt around one another, feeling around all the crevices and intimate places of their bodies.   
“We don’t get to do this often,” Bibi said.  
“Yes, that was a much needed release.” Lieberman smiled and kissed Bibi.  
“Yeah, I wished we could do this more often, hopefully maybe again tommorow.” Buji said.  
“Let me check my schedule-”  
“Bibi!” Both men said.  
“I’m just kidding!” Bibi smiled and planted a kiss on both of his lovers.


End file.
